


God's perspective

by Chromomanticore



Series: No such thing as god complex [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromomanticore/pseuds/Chromomanticore
Summary: Shizuo never really listened to Izaya's rambling. Though there were a few things that he was able to hear. One of them was the goddamn flea considering himself a god. But for Shizuo if there was anything that Izaya for sure wasn't, it was any sort of deity. And to his last moments, he didn't realise how wrong he was.





	God's perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I'm Chromo, nice to meet all of you. This is my first fanfic, so I hope it won't suck. Though to be honest I don't even know at this point. So, here it is. Basically this thing is kind of a prologue to a bigger series, but I wanted to publish it first, just to see if it is of any use. This and also the few first chapters of the continuation are already on fanfiction net, but I'll even that out in a few days. 
> 
> I don't own anything, although I would love to.
> 
> So have fun

Shizuo Heiwajima never considered himself as a religious person.

He didn't get the whole idea of omnipotent being looking after the entire world from heavens. If anything he was rather pissed off by the idea of someone else controlling his life. It was one of the things he hated the most in the flea!

Honestly, the way this little, manipulative shit talked people into crimes drove Shizuo mad! It seemed like he believed himself to be a god of some sort. Shizuo however knew better than to believe him. For the ex-bartender the flea was an incarnation of devil and even seven saints raiding apocalyptic dragon wouldn't be enough to convince him otherwise.

As it was probably very easy to figure till now Shizuo Heiwajima really hated a man called Izaya Orihara, or as some preferred, 'the flea'. He couldn't think of anything more pleasurable than ending damn louse's life, as painfully as possible. Honestly, if it would be possible to kill Izaya Shizuo wouldn't hesitate to do anything (maybe apart from hurting his friends and Kasuka) just to achieve this honorable goal. Even sacrifice himself. Well, it wasn't like he actually viewed himself that high, we could even say that he quite loathed his own being, but that's beyond the point.

Why ?

'Cause the whole point to even bring this entire theology/ emotional talk was for you to get to understand how fascinating is the situation in which our blonde currently is!

Here he is, maybe you can even see him.

What, u can't?

Maybe I will give you a pointer then. Look up!

Yeah, there, one of those two silhouettes hanging on a not-quite-solid iron ladder from the roof of skyscraper.

From my earlier rant it may even be possible for you to deduce that the second one, this one on that end of the ladder that's placed closer to the earth, which, unfortunately for him equals further from the safe roof, is Izaya Orihara. To make his situation even worse, there is also our blonde a few meters above him, guarding this shelter from him.

Come on now, float up there, or you will miss all the details!

Oh, I see that you're already here, so take a good look and in the meantime I'll tell you the whole story, as I am aware that it must be quite confusing as it is right now.

How long will it take? Oh, don't let little things trouble you, I have paused the time. There is no need to warry.

***

It started as a completely normal morning.

Shizuo Heiwajima, as nearly every day, got his usual glass of milk and after a quick shower left house to meet up with his boss, Tom. Clients pissed him off, as usual. After something close to half of their work for that day was done they stopped for lunch at Russian Sushi. Nothing odd here. Even when Izaya showed up later on, always-present smirk on his lips, one couldn't really say that anything was wrong. Seeing the walking calamity, smirking so casually in front of him and calling him 'Shizu-chan' blond bartender's sanity once again snapped. And so another round of destructive cat-and-mouse game began. They ran like this for quite a while, one laughing and mocking the other, who roared at him in response throwing one heavy object after another.

Until something unexpected happened. Shizuo actually chased Izaya into a dead end.

It was a deserted alley, like many others, really. It only had one thing that made it a bit different. It was, much to Izaya's disappointment, a pretty high wall at its end. And so, after quickly analyzing his options, the raven haired man quickly got to the closest door and ran to the building.

Shizuo followed right behind, only to be met with a group of shocked office workers in neat suites, currently shifting their gazes from a running away man in a fur coat, to the blond bartender who just broke the door. By the time he managed to get through the crowd of people with their mouth agape, Izaya already managed to get to the staircase. Blonde followed right behind and soon they reached the roof.

There, our raven originally planned to get on the outhouse on the opposite side of the roof and then up the conveniently placed energy pole equipped with a ladder, from which, sliding down the cable, he would get to the next building. The plan itself was quite decent, he even predicted at which point the ex-bartender would catch up to him. To be accurate, it was at the upper end of the ladder. So, Izaya planned to, as quick as he climbed the mast, kick the ladder and have Shizuo fall back on the roof or, if he was lucky maybe even off from the building, to the road. Which, considering the skyscraper's height, may be enough to kill even him.

Everything went just as planned. By the time he got to the last few meters of the ladder, blonde was already closing on him. But, unfortunately, that was when the second unexpected thing happened. It turned out that weight of two grown up men, combined with Shizuo's forceful and dynamic moves, was a bit too much for the poor, old ladder to survive. And so, it detached itself from the mast , swinging mercilessly down, with both enemies still attached to it.

***

Yeah, so that will be pretty much how they ended in this situation. Izaya hanging on the loose end of the ladder, with Shizuo above him.

Yup, I agree, he is, indeed, pretty screwed. Though not as much as one would think.

Why, you ask? That's easy.

Do you see that opened window two stories down from the roof ?

Oh, I see you got the idea. Yup, now even if Shizuo doesn't help him, which, let's be honest, doesn't seem very likely, and instead decides to climb up and push the ladder away, he will get to survive.

Oho, judging from blondie's facial expression he realized it too! Well, that seems interesting!

Let's see what comes next, cause now I'm curious.

***

Shizuo scowled. He knew, just knew, that even if he would push the ladder from the building's wall, that goddamn flea would still get inside, and run away from him once again.

"What takes you so long, Shizu-chan? You know, some of us still have some work to do today. After all, how is this city going to function without me?" With these words the bastard smirked at his pursuer, his blood red eyes containing nothing but cruelty and malice.

That was when Shizuo realized it. If he let Izaya off today, he will continue to ruin people's life. Now, that wasn't anything new, but in this very moment, realization that every day this bastard spends running wild means another suicidal girl, another gang war or whatever shit Izaya was currently involved in, made all hesitation he had disappear.

"Sorry to disappoint you, flea, but you are not returning to destroying this city today." Shizuo stated, surprisingly calmly, which caused a small frown to form on Izaya's face, only soon to be replaced with a smug grin accompanied by another snarky response.

" And what could you possibly mean by that Shizu-chan? I love humans. Why would I want to hurt them like thi-"

Or at least that was the plan. Luckily for Shizuo's sanity though, before he could finish the sentence, Izaya was cut off by a massive force falling at him and pushing him away from the building. Which, unluckily for Shizuo's health, turned out to be Shizuo himself, jumping down and holding the informant tightly, thus not letting him grab any windows, or more accurately, literally anything, other than Shizuo, in their way down, to the ground.

***

And so, now we are falling .

See, I told you that it was one interesting situation.

Though, to be honest I never thought that Shizu-chan would actually decide to kill both of us.

Well, it's not like I know everything.

Funny, isn't it?

How Shizu- chan killed himself, just to unknowingly reforge all of my plans of getting to Valhalla.

But don't be so happy, just because you killed a god, Shizu-chan.

I won't let you go, just because you died. Instead, now I have eternity to play with you.

*CRASH*


End file.
